Juliet (AI)
Juliet, UNSC AI serial number JLT 8011-10, is a fifth-generation "smart" Artificial Intelligence construct, and SPARTAN-091's personal companion. She has been in most of the battles he has, experienced the same feelings and emotions he has, and can officially be termed "rampant" by most AI technicians. Overview History Juliet is a smart A.I., but is also one of the first "infinity code" hybrid AIs to be put on the frontlines of UNSC-Covenant conflicts. Her creator, Janine Darc, upon whose cloned brain Juliet is based, had discovered a strange piece of data in the memory core of a recovered Forerunner Sentinel. This data, referred to as "infinity code" allowed Forerunner constructs to last virtually forever. Juliet, having this advanced dataline spliced into her own coding, is capable of a maximum lifespan of about 225 years. Not only does this Forerunner programming boost Juliet's lifespan, it also considerable upgrades her processing speed, allowing her to process incoming data at the rate of 20 Terabytes/second, and making her one of the fastest AIs available to UNSC forces. She is programmed with information on the controls of most Human, Covenant, and Forerunner vehicles, and can easily pilot these craft in case of the pilot's inability to do so. She is not designed specifically for infiltration, and is not as good as her "cousin" Cortana, when it comes to this area. Instead, Juliet's specialty is battlefield assistance and ship-to-ship combat. Her radar and motion-trackers are built to the highest specifications available, and the early-warning system has allowed her host, Jared-091, to survive many life-threatening conflicts. ONI recalled Juliet from Jared several years after the Human-Covenant War ended, attempting to retrieve the AI from his mind with a specialzed probe. The effort failed, Juliet deleted her weakened behaviorial inhibitions, and she grafted herself into Jared's neural implant, making herself a permanent part of his mind. Thankfully, Jared was unharmed, and the two still get along quite well. As the Remnant campaign began, Juliet could be classified as sentient, the only AI ever to shed her programmming bonds and not go immediately rampant. She enjoys this distinction, and calls herself "the world's first non-corporeal citizen". Personality Juliet likes to refer to herself as "cute" and "perky", but is mainly known for her extremely sarcastic sense of humor, a trait she picked up from her work with the UNSC's ODST, not to mention Jared-091. Although eager to help, she is not afraid to make her opinions known, sometimes less politely than usual. The Office of Naval Intelligence has earned her undying emnity for attempting to remove her from service, and she has more than once refused to work with ONI AIs. This hatred only grew during the time that she and Jared worked with ONI's operative Talon, a girl who had been abused by the Office. By the time of the Remnant campaign, Juliet had constructed several hundred highly-potent viruses specifically designed to wreak havoc on the Office's intelligence networks. However, she has never used them, as she considers herself "too much of a good girl." Appearance Juliet prefers to appear as a slim indigo- and cyan-colored young woman with aesthetic wings on her back. She calls this form "my angelic nature brought to life" and thoroughly enjoys the lingering glances she sometimes recieves from male UNSC personnel. Relationship to Other AIs Juliet, being an older model of AI than her Thirteenth-generation predecessors during the Monolith conflict, is looked on a something of a relic, old but still useful. She hates this view, and tries to avoid contact with most Thirteenth-gen AIs, save for business purposes. Relationship to Humans Juliet's long relationship with her host is quite intimate, and she enjoys teasing him about their "romance". In fact, she has been heard to say that she is "in love" with "her boy". And while Jared would never admit anything like this, their close bond and dependance upon each other has made him feel the same about her. The two are inseperable, and have been close ever since their first meeting at the Battle of Manheim. Juliet's rampant tendencies are not reported, as SPARTAN-091 has never logged them, but have been noticed by others who have worked with normal AIs. Now that Juliet is a permanent fixture of his mind, the two work as close as ever. Juliet has a motherly affection for all of her counterpart's SPARTAN-IV trainees, and worries about them constantly when they are assigned to missions beyond Human space.